


One more night

by Vexe0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexe0/pseuds/Vexe0
Summary: If I will be given a wish, it will be another night with you even if it is a dream.
Kudos: 1





	One more night

It's been a year and yet I don't have any memories of my past. Everyday I suffer from a dream that I don't remember. All I know that, that dream is so painful.

Walking alone in the city at night is quite a hobby for me since then. It kinda refresh my mind and help me relax, when I saw a newly open bar " Paradise " that makes me curious, ever since I got out from the hospital I never did go to any bar cuz I have a feeling that I shouldn't but the name is kinda inviting me, so why not.

Loud noises, party lights, people going crazy, smell of alcohol that I already forgotten and the cigarettes scent welcome me. I roam my eyes in the bar but it make me dizzy due to the lights so I decided to take a seat and take it easy.

I order a margarita for I don't want to get wasted in a place that I don't know. I was taking a sip on my drink when someone approach me.

"Kenma?" He hold my hand as if I'm going somewhere else.  
"Yes, but I don't know you." I said while I take his hands from touching me.

His expression is shocked and hurt at the same time. I don't know why but I feel a little bit pain for him. But when he saw me staring at him he smile at me as if making me feel comfortable.

"I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Sorry for startling you." He said while looking at me

I didn't bother to know how he know my name.

"Kenma Kozume." I utter to him and I heard him whisper "I know." But I just act like I didn't hear that.

He sat next to me and we started talking, asking me question and more but time is faster that I'd expected. He's happy to talk to and I'm comfortable around him but there is something wrong with my heart, it's pounding real fast just seeing him laugh and smile make my heart badump badump.

"It's already 12 quarter." I look at my clock and look at him for his expressions   
"Yes, and it's already time for you to go home cuz this bar will close at 1:00am." He said with a sad voice.

I felt that something is wrong with him. I was about to ask him when he said, "You should go before it's too late."

He suddenly hold my hand and drag me outside the bar. I am so confused about his sudden attitude, "What's wrong with you?" I asked him but all he did is grab my waist and pull me as his lips touched mine, asking for entrace to explore my mouth instead to stop him I let him. Our tounge is exploring each other enjoying the sweet taste of this heaven as my arms clung into his neck when we heard a noise coming inside the bar saying "It's time." 

After hearing that he push me away that makes me stumble and fall on the floor. "What the fuck-" my words have been cut when I saw him crying as he utter those words that makes me cry. He open the door behind him as he say "this will be the last time." soon as I heard that my eyes started feeling heavy.

When I woke up, I'm on my room that makes me think that "ah first time that I remember my dream" when I felt something on my fingers a ring with a small diamond on it and when I take it off there is something engraved on it "Kuroken". The moment I saw that, memories started to flow and tears escape from my eyes.

I grab my phone and wallet rush myself as I call a cab to take me to the city. I quickly got out of the car only to see too many peoples looking at me for I am only wearing a PJ's but I didn't care. I run as fast as I could and when I'm already at my destination.

My knees lose it strenght, tears started to flow again as I scream "One More Night, please give just another One More Night" because the bar where I saw him is not existing that what I found is a empty old building with no sign of existence.

After that day I keep wishing and praying to see him again.

One More Night.  
Let me kiss him again.  
Let me talk to him again.  
Let me say sorry to him.  
Let me tell him that I still love him.  
But it will be a dream forever.  
Cuz Kuroo Tetsurou is already dead.  
He died saving me.   
He died for me.


End file.
